


The Great Flood of Sakurauchi

by VTR



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Omorashi, Wetting, peeing, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTR/pseuds/VTR
Summary: Always tinkle when you have the chance.





	The Great Flood of Sakurauchi

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self-indulgent and with little plot to speak of, and sorry it's about piss but i know my people are out there

Riko leaned her head against the car window and squeezed her eyes shut, thankful, for once, that Chika had decided to spend most of this long trip in silence. Not that she didn’t love her girlfriend’s natural exuberance; she did, very much, but now was not the time. As they reached a long, straight stretch of highway, Riko felt her partner’s hand brush her shoulder gently.

“Don’t be upset, Riko-chan,” Chika said. “I know you really wanted to place in the top three, but… I still think you played wonderfully. I mean, you always do! I didn’t even hear you mess up.”

“I did mess up, though,” Riko replied, though that was hardly the reason for her gloomy silence. “I just don’t think I… prepared properly this time.”

“I don’t get what you mean,” Chika said with a brief glance in her direction. “You practiced every single day for months! How could you have been more prepared than that?”

Riko shifted in her seat, and discreetly pressed her legs together. “I guess I just got too nervous.” Of course, playing in front of thousands of people was hardly a thing that fazed her anymore; if anything, it excited her, and encouraged her, as her music was able to reach so many people at once. No, Riko had only biology to blame for her misplays tonight. The untold amount of liquid settled in her lower abdomen was far more nerve-inducing than the eyes of the crowd ever could be, and Riko cursed the instant that she felt that familiar and much-dreaded tingle between her legs. The drops of urine that escaped into her panties shocked her so badly that her fingers fumbled along the keys, and she spent the rest of her performance petrified that she’d wet herself completely right there on the stage. That had cost her the competition.

It was easier to blame her nerves than poor toilet planning. Now, though, Chika was doing her utmost to comfort Riko, and while Riko deeply appreciated the emotional support, her failure at the competition wasn’t quite the most pressing issue at the moment. The same urine that threatened to humiliate Riko onstage now threatened to soak through Riko’s undies, her fancy dress, and the seat of Chika’s car, and the sound of Chika’s voice made it that much harder to focus on keeping it all in.

“I think I’d rather talk about this when we get home,” Riko finally said, and more curtly than intended.

Chika stared at her for a moment, surprised, but slowly turned her eyes back to the road. “Ah, sorry, Riko-chan… I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, or to make you dwell on it or anything. We can talk about something else if you want.”

“Ah…” Riko hadn’t meant to make Chika feel guilty, so she quickly spat out an excuse. “I-it’s not that, Chika, it’s just… My stomach hurts, is all.” Not entirely a lie. Her bladder was close enough to her stomach, and by the gods did it ever ache. She shifted her legs again, careful not to jostle it too much, and smiled weakly at her girlfriend. “I’m sure I’ll feel better once we’re home and I can relax…”

Of course, home was still nearly two hours away, and for someone who was already holding many hours’ worth of piss, two additional hours was practically an eternity. Riko was quite certain that had Chika not been so adorably sexy earlier, she might have had enough time to get ready properly before the piano competition, and to use the toilet. Instead, they spent far too long making desperate love, and Riko was barely into her dress before they had to hurry off to the theater. Riko told herself she could pee once they arrived, and make minor adjustments to her hair and makeup, but she was instead rushed backstage to wait for her rapidly-approaching turn in the spotlight.

Even after the competition, when Riko’s bladder was considerably swollen and ready to burst, the restrooms were packed with spectators, and Riko just knew she’d wet herself if she even tried to wait in the line. She felt the tingling between her legs again as she left the theater toilets behind, and had to discreetly press her thighs together to minimize the damage to her panties. It’d be better if she could get to a gas station or other business to relieve herself, as the lines were sure to be shorter and there would be fewer people to witness her subtle potty dance, but holding on until then was ridiculously difficult.

There was also the matter of her pride. Even when Chika finally managed to maneuver the car out of the busy city area and get them to more open roads, Riko, despite her dire situation, still couldn’t quite get it out that she needed to urinate and for Chika to stop someplace. That was how she ended up many miles down the dark highway, with her bladder threatening to empty its contents all over the car, and with Chika none the wiser.

Riko shifted positions again, and then again, but the great wobbling weight of the piss between her legs made it impossible to get comfortable. Chika was beginning to notice her incessant fidgeting, so she eventually settled with her head once again leaning against the window and her legs pressed tightly together beneath her dress, and all her muscles tensed with the effort of keeping the flood inside. Just a little longer, she told herself, until she could relieve herself of all this urine. She shuddered a little at the thought of release, and how wonderful it would feel to gush all her piss into the toilet and shrink her bladder back down to its normal size.

“Are you okay?” Chika asked after a time, upon noticing her quiet girlfriend begin to squirm and wiggle again.

“Just my stomach again,” Riko lied. “I can’t seem to get comfortable.” That much was true, at least. She’d managed, by some miracle, to make it through one torturous hour of this car ride, but her control was very rapidly slipping away. She rubbed a gentle hand over her distended bladder, willing it to stay strong for just a bit longer, but the strained organ replied by contracting again, sending a burning spurt of piss into Riko’s undies.

“I’m gonna stop somewhere, okay?” Chika said. “You should try and use the bathroom, and maybe they’ll have some stomach medicine or something we can get.”

Oh, thank the gods. They were finally going to stop, and Riko was finally going to empty her desperately full bladder. She had only to make it to their pit stop, and yet even those last few minutes seemed quite a monumental task given how much control she’d already lost. Her panties were well-soaked (though thankfully none had seeped to her dress or the upholstery yet), and pee was still dribbling out at alarmingly short intervals, so Riko had no choice but to buck and squirm to stop it becoming a flood in earnest.

The lighted sign of the convenience store was like a holy thing to Riko. She had to pee so badly, worse than she could ever remember, but this dinky little convenience store would be her urinary savior. That is, if she could make it to the toilet in time. She was already doubting her ability to even stand when they at last pulled into the parking lot, as her leaks were near-constant now, and though she wanted nothing more than to let them come and feel relief at last, she knew she had to hold on for just another minute or two. She looked quite a sight with her hands jammed between her legs and her forehead shining with sweat, and she was certain Chika must have figured out her real problem already, but her kindly girlfriend chose not to call her out, and instead came around to help her out of the car.

“Come on, Riko-chan, grab onto me,” Chika said as she offered her arms for support.

“I don’t think I…” It took all of Riko’s willpower to stop the leaking piss, and even then she found that moving to stand made the pressure all the more unbearable, and the urine that dribbled down her legs was impossible to stop even with the use of her hands.

“I’m peeing,” Riko whispered. There was no use denying it or hiding it any longer – Riko was mere seconds away from wetting herself, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

“No, come on!” Chika cried, and tugged her partner’s arm. “We’re already here, there’s bathrooms inside, come on! Hurry, hurry!”

Riko hurried along with Chika as best she could, but the most she could manage was an agonizingly slow waddle. Her bladder felt so terribly heavy and full between her legs, like a great liquid weight, and just walking jolted it enough to make her leak. Her panties were soaked completely through at that point, and the piss that rolled down her legs now worked to put her stockings in similar shape. Every few feet she had to pause and squeeze her legs together, rocking and wiggling like her life depended on it, and her cheeks burned when she realized that the few customers present were either staring or trying not to stare.

“Almost there!” Chika said, and pointed to the restroom sign posted on the wall. “This way! Quick!”

The sight of the toilets and the implications of relief sent a spasm through Riko’s bladder, and a powerful jet of piss forced its way out of her. It was nearly impossible to stop it, but she _did_ stop it, and by then she knew that her time was almost up. With new resolve, she began to power-waddle towards the restroom, with one hand pressed between her legs and the other poised to open the door. She was absolutely delighted to make contact with the door handle, and the anxiety built in her tummy began to dissipate, as the toilet was directly inside, and in a few short seconds she’d be blissfully emptying herself into it.

The universe was a cruel place, though, and Riko’s delight quickly turned to cold shock as the door handle resisted her. It was locked!

“Oh, we must need a key,” Chika reasoned. “I’ll go get it! Hold on!”

There was no more holding on for Riko. She’d been so close – literal feet and literal seconds away from the joy of a toilet – and she’d let her body relax just enough that there was no turning back. Her angry bladder contracted again, desperate to rid itself of all that fluid, and though Riko crossed her legs tightly and pressed her hands as hard as she could against her hole, the piss this time was unstoppable. It exploded between her fingers in one great rush, and Riko was mortified.

She didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry. On the one hand, she was wetting herself like a toddler in the middle of a convenience store because she didn’t potty on time, but on the other hand, she was _peeing_! Finally! Her legs began to wobble, and she sank down to the floor with piss still running hot down her legs. The sensation of her bladder deflating and the force of the pee gushing out of her body with a great hiss was absolutely incredible, and so utterly relieving that she couldn’t help but whimper.

“Riko-chan! I’ve got the… key.”

Riko bowed her head at the sound of Chika’s voice. How humiliating it was for her partner to see her like this, emptying her bladder all over the floor in a public place and ruining her pretty pink dress. Had she been in any position to do so, she might have snatched the key from Chika and hidden away in the restroom, but it felt so good to finally urinate that she couldn’t bear the thought of stopping now even just to do that.

Chika could only stare in disbelief as the yellow puddle beneath her deathly embarrassed girlfriend grew larger and larger. She hadn’t had any idea Riko needed to go _that_ badly, or she might have stopped somewhere sooner. Riko pissed for what felt like forever, and when the flow at last died off and the embarrassing hissing ceased, Chika bent to touch Riko’s shoulder lightly.

“Um, y-you should probably get cleaned up,” she said, and tried to sound encouraging. She handed the key off to Riko, who accepted it but did not move.

“Sorry,” Riko muttered, and stared in shame at the still-warm puddle that surrounded her. “I didn’t mean for… Er…” Despite her best efforts, tears began to well up in her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry!” Chika said quickly. “It was an accident, so… Just get cleaned up, okay? I’ll wait for you.”

Riko washed up as best she could in the little convenience store bathroom, but her sopping wet dress was in dire need of a real wash, and she herself in need of a hot bath. At the very least, her bladder was fully flat and empty now, and her body still buzzed with the relief of it. She’d surely stink up the car on the way back home, though… Speaking of which, how on earth was she to ride in the car with her dress all wet with piss? She’d hate to ruin Chika’s interior, but what other choice did she have but to sit in her soiled clothes? It wasn't as though she could just strip naked out in public.

Chika had a solution to that, as Riko found out when she made the walk of shame back to the car (and after apologizing profusely to a very disappointed-looking young worker). Chika apparently had bought a few rain ponchos from the store, which she used to cover the seat to keep the urine from soaking into the fabric.

“Pretty smart, right?” Chika asked with a chuckle as she helped her girlfriend into the car, and Riko had to agree.

Once Riko was settled in, Chika went around to the driver’s side and climbed in. She took Riko’s hand gently, then leaned over the console to press a kiss to her lips.

“I won’t tell anyone what happened,” she promised. “It’ll be our secret!”

“Thank you, Chika,” Riko said, and squeezed her hand gratefully. “Can we get home now? I’m really exhausted…”

“Of course!” Chika replied. “I’ll run a bath for you when we get there, alright?” She started up the car, but hesitated before she began to back out.

“Something wrong?” Riko asked.

“Actually,” Chika replied, “I think maybe I should use the bathroom before we go, too. You know, just in case!”

A wise decision.


End file.
